The invention relates to an insertion device for a series-shed loom with a rotor which is covered with combs and shedding members and at which warp threads are guided over a predetermined angular region for shedding. The device has laying bars provided with recesses for guiding the warp threads, and which can be displaced parallel to the axis of rotation of the rotor for the insertion of the warp threads into shedding high and low points. A drive mechanism moves the laying bars back and forth and inserts the warp threads into the shedding points.
In European Patent Specification EP 0 093 078 laying components are shown in the form of toothed racks, which are attached to support stands, which in turn are slidably mounted along the rotor in support members in order to perform a laying movement. Devices of this type are relatively heavy and the movable masses are accelerated and braked for each movement. Furthermore, friction caused by the stroke length produces efficiency loss, frictional heat and abrasion and the laying bars have to be given relatively large cross sections so that the traction of the warp threads does not result in too great strain and deformation respectively.